pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/D Zealous Vow/Archive 1
well, i do, i want the well tag to fill all page dude... ::Tough. Also Guide:Indenting -- 12:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::INDENTING IS HEALTHY!!! EAT UR COLONS EVERYDAY, WILL KEEP DOCTORS AWAY!!!! ::::Add 1, not 2. Also PvXwiki:Sign your comments. It's a hard life on PvX isn't it? -- 12:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) why are posts being removed from this and other pages? my posts, actually? and why is smity smitington(or watever) worried about random ip(thats me) and wants a ban?? hes an idiot, u can ban me all u like, i only come to this pages on week end, coz i have to work the rest of week, and when i see bad builds and bad votes, i troll imediately...coz they deserve to be mocked at, so many wiki experts, and in the end we can see they are actually bad players, their votes are ridiculous...some of them even have the right to vote pvp builds, when they confess they only do pve...and please, remove thr "great" tag u guys have for some pve builds with H/H, coz some of them are really not hero behavior friendly...barrage rangers spam barrage every 10 secs or less, u guys say:"great"!!!teams with more than one miniom summoner, another mistake, heros will try to use same corpse all at same time; hero healers with lots of offense skills, and in same cases, with minion skills, thats ridunculous, they will forget to heal; sos rits with item spells, another stupid thing, they move closer to enemies coz of spell and their spirits may go idlle coz when holding rits cant attack...this is just a small list...oh, and the test thing, another issue...u guys rely on paper numbers not to test, coz u claim its not needed to see if a build is wrong coz numbers show its bad, but i ask: is it really like that for ALL builds?? imo, a voter that cant play pvp, cannot argue in this cases, how can he say a build for pvp is bad just by numbers on paper when he doesnt even play pvp?? @ smity smitington (or watever): go fuck urself, get a job, u have user page, voting rights, u spend all ur life here, go see the world, have fun, my posts are mostly jokes u idiot, and they are harmless...and btw, my posts promote discussion 10:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC)Enormous, as mr short wants me to spell...Inormously wrong, in my opinion :No comments have been removed if you check the page history, make sure you press the save button. I know it's awfully close to the red 'x' in the corner, but it's something you have to deal with Mr. IP. Make a damn account on here, so you actually have a name, not like it costs anything. -- 10:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :dude, if i hadnt pressed the save button, how cud i know my posts had been deleted??as i said before, and in answer to ur account creation question, i dont wanna be just another "xxxxx6555" like u, that lacks imagination... 10:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC)inormous(hope u dont mind the"i" in inormous...) ::Easy, if you hadn't of pressed the save button in the first place then your comment wouldn't have appeared at all. You bring any insult on yourself here.... -- 10:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC)